SOS
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: Hetty calls an old friend when her team gets into major trouble. Crossover with Doctor Who.


**A/N:** My response to the third NCIS LA Hiatus Fic Challenge. The theme was "crossover".

I had fun with this!

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

Ms. Henrietta Lange of the NCIS Office of Special Projects had been on the phone all day trying to fix the situation her team, her number one team at that, had found itself in, but no help or solutions had been granted to her. Her whole team, Granger included, had been undercover in an underground drug ring at a military base and had found out that it was also a terrorist cell with links to ISIS and Al Qaeda. they were about to raid the place, but had been made and were now being held and quite possibly tortured. the thought of any of them dead wasn't in her mind, she wouldn't believe that until she saw their bodies.

She had called everyone she knew, but no one wanted to help recover her team after hearing the facts of the mission. She also had a couple of departments wanting to destroy the place before the cell could leave, but she had kept them at bay for the time being. She was losing hope at rescuing her team until she remember one person that she hadn't seen or heard from in years.

She got up and started up the stairs to OPS. She headed straight for the two techs.

"Eric, Shadow Mode." She ordered. After waiting for everyone to clear out, Eric hit a key on his computer and watched as the blinds and doors closed.

"I need you to call this number." She said, handing him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Oh, okay." He said, a little dumbfounded by the request. He had thought she had gone through all her contacts, or that is what she told him not just an hour ago. He looked at Nell who shrugged and gave him her "wouldn't hurt" look. He typed in the number and and listened to the ring.

"Henrietta Lange, it has been a long time." A high, nasally male voice with a scottish brogue sounded out in the quiet room.

"Indeed it has." She said, being very careful not to say any names.

"I'm guessing that there is a reason for this call?" He asked.

"Yes, there is." Hetty stated.

"Where should I park?" He asked. This question baffled the two techs.

"Just lock on to where I'm calling from." Hetty replied, which deepened the confused looks on Eric and Nell.

"Alright. Allon-sy!" The man said. Suddenly there was siren blaring and a whoosh sound as a blue box materialized in a corner of the OPS center. When the box was in full form a door opened and a man with short, brown hair dressed in a long brown coat, dark brown suit and canvas shoes came out along with a dark skinned woman with black hair dressed in a red shirt with a brown leather jacket, jeans and brown boots. Nell and Eric just sat there with wide eyes and jaw hanging. Hetty smiled as the man came over.

"Hallo Hetty! It is so nice to see you again. Though it looks like it has been a few years since our last meeting." He said as he hugged her.

"It has been a while, Doctor. It is good to see you too. Oh! I see you have another companion. What is your name dear?" Hetty asked.

"Martha. Martha Jones." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Martha. I'm Henrietta Lange, the operations manager of the Office of Special Projects and this is Eric Beale and Nell Jones. They work with me as Tech Operator and Tech Analyst." Hetty said motioning towards the two dumbstruck techs.

"Nice to meet you both. Now what is the problem?" The Doctor asked, wanting to get on with what needed to be done. Hetty told him what had happened and that he was her last hope.

While the two were talking Martha made her way over to the two recovering people.

"That is the Doctor?" Eric asked slowly, hoping it wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, in the flesh." Martha replied, amused at the man's reaction. Nell put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, knowing that he was on the brink of having a huge freak out.

"We have heard of him and Eric is a huge fan." Nell explained.

"Oh! You are fans of that awful TV show that they've made about him?" Martha asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't say it was awful." Nell stated, a little miffed at the woman's response.

"Well, no, I guess to you guys it isn't awful. It is different when you have actually traveled with him and seen what we have seen." Martha thought outloud. Nell nodded in understanding.

"You don't know until you actually do it." She replied and Martha hummed in agreement. Eric was still in a trance, watching the Doctor talk to Hetty animatedly.

"They do have some things down right, though." Martha said, motioning over to the two. Nell looked over and watched as well.

" What do you mean?"

"They got his mannerisms down pat." She said with a smirk and chuckled with Nell joining in.

"So you don't think this group are what we think they are?" Hetty asked, trying to understand what the Doctor was getting at.

"No, I don't. Do you have video of these people?" He asked.

"Yes. Nell, can you pull up the footage of the raid?" She asked. Nell spun around to her computer and typed a few codes before a video came up. The Doctor got closer to the screen.

"Stop right there!" He called out and Nell stopped the video. He pulled Martha over and pointed at one of the guards.

"Look at him…..what do you see?" He asked her.

"I don't know…" She said with a shrug.

"See that ear device?" He asked and she nodded.

"That is what a person wears before becoming a cyberman." He explained. She gasped as she recalled him telling her about that horrid race.

"Are you trying to telling me that ISIS is really an alien race?" Hetty asked, a little bit shocked as she has worked with the Doctor before and knows what he goes up against.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but there is a small chance that your team is still…..well, your team." He said, trying to put it as lightly as possible. He heard the gasps from Nell and Eric and looked questioningly at them.

"They watch the show." Martha answered quickly. He rolled his eyes at that.

"So you know what that means?" He asked them. They nodded and Nell's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to save them?" She asked, thinking of Sam's family, Callen and Joelle and how Deeks and Kensi were finally becoming something that they had been dodging for years.

"Usually no, but there might be something. I know a couple of people who have some experience with this. Call this number and tell them the Doctor needs their assistance." He said, scribbling down a number and handing it to Nell.

"I can't promise much Hetty, but I can promise we will do what can." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"That is all I ask." she said.

* * *

 **Okay, so I might have killed off the team and I'm am so sorry about that, please don't kill me...it really couldn't be helped. :(**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
